Fire Manipulation
Fire manipulation is the power to generate, control, manipulate, project or absorb fire. Also Called *Pyrokinesis *Agnikinesis *Pyrogenesis *Flame Control *Heat Manipulation *Fire Bending Capabilities Users can manipulate kinetic atoms in order to ingnite to create or control fire and heat. Associations *If exposed to this power enough users may develop Fire Mimicry. *May develop Thermal Manipulation by controling kinetic atoms to manpulate heat which may in turn develop Thermal Resistance. *May be accompanied by Fire Breathing. *Users may gain the ability of Electrical Manipulation. *Volatile Constructs via explosive fire balls. *Melting *Magma Manipulation when at full power. *Chaos Manipulation Limits *Could be overcome by water-based abilities *Prone to acts of rage *Must be careful to surrounding areas Users *Mario (Super Mario series, Nintendo franchise) *Luigi (Super Mario series, Nintendo franchise) *Baelfael (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *Garet (Golden Sun) *Jenna (Golden Sun) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Ness, Paulia, Ana, Kumatora (MOTHER series, Nintendo franchise) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Elise (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fire-type/Capable of utilizing Fire (Pokemon) *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) *FireMan.EXE/TorchMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 1, 4) *HeatMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 2, 6) *NapalmMan.EXE/MoltanicMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 2, 5) *FlameMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 3) *BurnerMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 4) *BlastMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 6) *ChargeMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 6) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Subject Sigma (Bioshock) *Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou project) *Reiuji Utsuho (Touhou project) *Xan (Dragon Fable) *Drakkonnan (Dragon Fable) *Dario Bossi (Castlevania) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) *K' (King of Fighters) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Inferno (Soul Calibur) *Cole Macgrath (Infamous 2) *Nix (Infamous 2) *The Beast (inFamous) *Taven (Mortal Kombat) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Sgt. Frank Delgado (Clive Barker's Jericho)dsfs *Zedonius (Ninja Gaiden II) *Panda King (Sly Cooper) *El Jefe (Sly Cooper) *Chaos Hero/Takeshi (Shin Megami Tensei) *Heat (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) Anime/Manga *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) *Love Aikawa (Bleach) *Shuske Amagai (Bleach) *Momo Hinamori (Bleach) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) *Asuma (Naruto) *Sanji (One Piece) via Diable Jambe techniquesdsa *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist) *Fire mane (Mane-online) *Spitfire (Air Gear) *Kazu (Air Gear) *Several Pokémon (Pokemon) *Stiyl Magnus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Myuu (Psychic Academy) *Shizuma Kusanagi (Real Bout High School) *Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu) *Tokiha Mai (Mai HiMe) *Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin) *Centaurus Babel (Saint Seiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) *Scorpio Kardia (Saint Seiya:The Lost Canvas) *Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mystireous Play) *Wolfram von Bielefeld (Kyou Kara Maoh) *Cure Rouge(Yes!Pretty Cure 5,Yes!Pretty cure 5 GOGO!) *Vongola Familigia (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Heatblast(Ben 10) Movies *Warren Peace (Sky High) *Charlie Mcgee (Firestarter) *Toa/Glatorian Ackar (Bionicle: The Legend Reborn) *Lava Girl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Miner49er (Scooby Doo) Gallery File:Powers meredith pyro demo.jpg|Meredith Gordon (Heroes) produces flames to show her abilities. File:Wp1024firestarter02.jpg|Charlie (Stephan King's "Firestarter") has pyrokinesis. File:Comies_ability.jpg|Mr. Comey (Heroes) heats waffles without the need of a cord. File:PL3 1 1280.jpg|Charizard (Pokemon) File:zuko_kick.png|Flames fired from a kick. File:Fireavatar2.png File:Aang_Training_Fire.png File:ZukoVAzulaSR.png File:Skulduggery Pleasant Flame.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant conjuring a flame|link=w:c:skulduggery:Skulduggery Pleasant File:Johnny_finger_fire.jpg|Johnny Storm (Fantastic 4) File:Heatblast.png|Heatblast (Ben 10) lit with fire. File:MARVEL_ADVENTURES_SPIDER-MAN_-31.jpg|Human Torch and Pyro (Marvel) with Spider-Man caught in the cross-fire Zuko Fire Bending.png|Zuko (Avatar) pyrokenetically summons a powerful fire wall. Magma Fight.jpg|Magma (Marvel) using her Pyrokinetic powers in battle. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities